The present disclosure relates to multimedia processing and sharing. More specifically, it relates to methods and systems for playback and control of multimedia data.
Music is played in multiple ways from multiple types of devices. For example, a user may plug or otherwise connect their smartphone into a speaker or television or computer and use the device's speakers to broadcast their music to the room. However, when the user walks away or otherwise takes their device out of the room, or when the device is used for a purpose other than music playback, such as receiving a phone call, the playback is interrupted. Thus, the inventors perceived a need in the art for controlling playback of a shared multimedia stream from any of several participants in a group.